Freckledew
The tale of Freckledew According to the legend, Freckledew was a player in the accient times of Ceardia. Here is the tale of Freckledew. Freckledew came from his motherland far away from Ceardia. First he lived as a hobo (like on the picture), but after a couple of months he managed to become leader of a faction, hidden somewhere in Ceardia. He grew stronger and stronger, recruited more and more players, ambushed random people and his enemies. Freckledew found the recipe to make diamond armor (very rare) and became even stronger. He kept the recipe secret from all in fear that they would stab him in the back. On one of his pilgrim journeys to Silveredge he met a poor man called Squintythepanda. Freckledew took care of him and soon Squinty was Freckledews right hand. Together they ruled the faction with iron fist, expanded and didn´t show mercy to their enemies. No one could stop them. But from the shadows came Taxconsumption from Eternia. Taxconsumption had diamond armor too. Taxconsumption stood up made alliances with everyone. Soon had Taxconsumption founded the Empire. Their goal were to defeat Freckledew and throw him into the void with Squinty. The Empire was a union of several big factions. Today no one knew which factions that were in the original Empire. The Empire fought Freckledew´s army, but everytime Freckledew and Squinty manged to escape. And soon Freckledew had an army again. But Freckledew couldn´t run forever. They met in a final battle. Here is a story from his diary: We stood on the battlefield in the rain and thunder. We both had a great army, but his army was a little bigger. My army charged forward and so did he. Arrows whistled everywhere, and many people fell dead to the ground. The battle continued for hours, but it ended with defeat. I have lost the battle and Squinty is laying on the ground wounded in the right shoulder. But that wasn´t the end for Freckledew and Squinty.They agreed a negotiation, where they had to reduce their power and didn´t attack people from the Empire. It made peace in Ceardia for years, with small wars between minor factions. But Freckledew couldn´t manage to hold peace. Soon he created wars again, but once again the Empire stopped him. This time he give up his faction leadership to Squinty. Freckledew couldn´t settle in other factions so he changed all the time. But he kept peeking on the Empire and the rest of Ceardia. His last attack was together with Taxconsumption and a bunch of other players. They destoryed a faction totally, and it ended with the gods came and stopped it. Taxconsumption and some others fleed before the gods saw them, but they saw Freckle and many others. They cursed them for what they did, and Freckle ran as fast as he could. Suddenly he vanished. No one have seen him since that day. Even not Squinty has seen him. Some says that he fled to his motherland, other says that the Empire threw him into the void like they wanted, but some also says that the gods threw him into the void. Who knows? The later years Freckledew was a contributing member of SilverEdge for years, and enjoyed slaying people in gladiator arenas, attacking people at random, and changing factions monthly. He enjoys long walks in the ocean. Freckledew likes to make other players angry at him. They set a bounty on him, so he is constantly fleeing from the bountyhunter factions. Category:Members